When Bad Things Get Worse
by JD11
Summary: Janeway, B’Elanna, Tom, and Harry were captured and experimented on by an unknown race. That was three years ago. Now they're back in the alpha quadrant and that race has come back. But what’s their plan? Finished
1. Old Acquaintances

Author's Note: Ok, so this is my first try at a Voyager fic but I have a lot of other stories so I don't suck at writing or anything. This story takes place two years after they get home and I have a brief bio of everyone before the story starts. But they often refer back to a make-belief mission that I made up. There is no story about it, you just have to piece it together from the flashbacks. If you're ok with all this, then read on. Also, I don't think I've put any real spoilers except B'Elanna's baby.   
  
I am my own beta-reader, so if you see any mistakes...blame my computer. I have to thank my sister because she helped me get a few ideas and reads everything to see if it's any good and I don't embarrass myself.   
  
Just for your knowledge, I have so major issues with Seven of Nine. As far as I'm concerned, she don't exist and they amazingly still got home the same way. She is not in this story at all. No mention of her, no use of her character.   
  
Summary: Janeway, B'Elanna, Tom, and Harry were captured and tortured by an unknown race. That was three years ago. Now their back in the alpha quadrant and that race has come back. But what's their plan?  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Characters and Brief Bio: (These are all the characters I used in my story that were given a name. The top are characters from Star Trek, the bottom are my characters I made up for my story)  
  
Admiral Kathryn Janeway- Desk job at Starfleet Headquarters  
  
Chakotay- Federation Penal Settlement near Auckland, New Zealand for another thirteen years  
  
Commander Tuvok- 2IC of the Philadelphia  
  
Lieutenant Harry Kim- Works as Ops Officer on the Philadelphia  
  
Doc- Working at Starfleet Medical   
  
Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres Paris- Living on a remote planet colonized by the Maquis  
  
Miral Paris- Two years old, raised on Maquis colony  
  
Maquis- Living on Maquis Colony  
  
Starfleet Crew- 1/4 serving on the Philadelphia, the rest were scattered around  
  
Captain Porter- Captain of the Philadelphia  
  
Admiral Thomas- Admiral in Starfleet; diplomat and takes part in most official first contacts  
  
Talic Mento- High ranking commander of the Kotec's flagship  
  
Artex Grizmore- Second in Command under Talic Mento  
  
Tineach Kitmere- Third in Command under Talic Mento  
  
When Bad Things Get Worse  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Old Acquaintances  
  
He blinked a few times as he awoke. His head hurt and he was disorientated. The room was very dark and he couldn't see anything or move. He could feel that his hands, feet, and head were strapped tight onto the chair he was sitting in. He tried to fight the restraints but with no success.   
  
That's when he saw out of the corner of his eye, that an arm with a shot attached to it was getting closer to his arm accompanied by an eerie noise that scarred him to death. He tried to inch away from it and keep it from touching him, but it won. He felt the needle puncture his skin and he whimpered in silent pain at it.   
  
The room became a blur to him but he held onto consciousness. Gradually, it became nothing but blurred colors and shapes. He started to feel a sharp pain in his side before...   
  
Harry's eyes snapped opened with a fear that could shake even a Vulcan. His breathing was harsh and he was covered with sweat. That nightmare had plagued his sleep for as long as he had known the memories; almost three years.   
  
The comm. chirped and he answered with a groggy, "Yea, um, Lieutenant Kim here."  
  
"Lieutenant, report to the bridge. We have a...situation," Commander Tuvok ordered.   
  
"Yes, sir," he mumble and got out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair and quickly got dressed.   
  
With little enthusiasm, Harry walked through the turbolift and headed to his station in an unconscious action. Finally, he noticed that Tuvok was starring at the screen with a pale look on his face, he seemed as though he had just seen a ghost. Harry followed his lead and look at it. What he saw gave him the same spooked feeling.   
  
The ship was eerie the way it seemed to hover in space. The thing was huge and looked like a flying saucer. It was ugly and definably well armed and well defended. It was the kind of ship you saw and never forgot. Not in person and not in your dreams.   
  
For Harry and Tuvok, that was exactly the case. They remembered it. They saw it every time they closed their eyes to sleep. But now they stood face to face with each other and that was by far more terrifying.   
  
"They're hailing us, sir," the Comm. Officer told Captain Porter.   
  
"Open a channel," he replied.   
  
The view screen turned from the view of the ship to a very exotic alien. He had brown skin and long tan hair that went half way down his back. Where his chin should be, he had tongue-like tentacles. His eyes were large and completely black.   
  
"I...am...Talic...Mento, Commander...of...the...Geticular. We...are...the...Kotec." His voice was monotone and the pauses he took in between words gave him just as an unnatural sound as his ship looked.   
  
"You speak English?" Captain Porter asked.   
  
"We...have...studied...your...races. Your...Federation."  
  
"Of course you have," Harry mumbled. His eyes were burning into the image of Touson.   
  
"Lieutenant," Captain Porter hissed at Harry. "I apologize for him."  
  
"We...take...no...offense. We...come...in...peace. We...wish...an...alliance."  
  
"Well, if you're the representatives of your people, we can take you to our headquarters. It is not our decision to make."  
  
"Very...well. We...will...follow...you."   
  
The screen went blank and Tuvok immediately turned to his Captain. "Captain, Lieutenant Kim had good reason to speck out when he did."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"We have had... an encounter with this race before. They are ruthless and untrustworthy. We can not assume that their intent are what they say they are."  
  
"I respect your insights and opinions, Commander, but the truth of the matter is that's not for us to decide here. Helm, set course for Earth." Tuvok looked back at Harry and gave him a silent look saying that this was going to end in disaster as the Helm Officer punched in a course for Earth.   
  
**Earth, San Francisco**  
  
Admiral Kathryn Janeway strolled down the walkway and she inhaled the sent of the beautiful garden. She let herself be caught up in and absorb the scenery. It was just the break she needed at that moment.   
  
But of course, that could not happen. A poor, clueless Ensign ran up to her and handed her a PADD. He told her it was from Starfleet Headquarters and, after she thanked him in an uninterested manner, he left her to read it.   
  
It said that she had to report to a ship called the Philadelphia. "That's the ship Tuvok is First Officer of," Janeway mumbled to herself. As she read on, it said something about a race they met and are talking about allying themselves to the Federation. Tuvok's ship is in Earth's orbit and she was being asked to come aboard.   
  
"So, what do you need me for?" Janeway asked as she walked into the Philadelphia's Observation Lounge. When she looked at everyone else in the room, Captain Porter, Admiral Paris, Admiral Thomas, a very unhappy looking Commander Tuvok, and three aliens, she froze.   
  
She awoke with a splitting headache, but she was not injured any other way. She tried to think back to what had happened but came up with nothing. When her foggy mind cleared, she could remember trying to land on a planet but they crashed.   
  
She saw that she was strapped tight in a medical chair. Her arms and legs were bounded tight to the sides while her head was strapped to the headrest. It hurt and was extremely uncomfortable, but that was not her main concern.   
  
She tried to look around and, though the room was dark, she could make out four other chairs like hers with occupants she assumed to be her crew. They were just starting to regain consciousness and Janeway could hear their moans as they must have felt the disorientation and headache she had.   
  
Suddenly, a mechanical noise sounded and an arm that branched off the chair started to move closer to her. On it was a needle or shot of sorts. Slowly, it inched toward her until it punctured her arm. She grimaced in pain and felt the liquid enter her body. She began to feel light headed. But soon, the void of her unconsciousness took over.   
  
"Admiral Janeway," the sound of Admiral Thomson's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "These are the Kotec. Talic Mento, the commander of their flagship, his Second in Command, Artex Grizmore, and his Third in Command, Tineach Kitmere," he introduced with an enthusiastic flare. All three appeared the same height and weight. They all had the same raven black hair and full black eyes. Also, they all had the same black, bulky uniforms with only their insignia to help distinguish them  
  
Talic Mento gave her a lop-sided smile and said, "Welcome, Admiral...Janeway." The computerized voice sent shivers down her back. Her eyes burned with an intense fear and anger for she had not forgot them in her dreams either.   
  
She then gave Tuvok a questioning look before turning back to Mento. Her face was quickly changed to one that was more diplomatic and neutral. With a forced smile she said, "It is a pleasure. Uh, what did I miss?"  
  
"We...are...a...peaceful...race. We...wish...to...be...allies...with...your...mighty... Federation. We...have...many...technologies...that...we...are...willing...to...share...with... you," Talic Mento explained.   
  
"We have seen some of those technologies and they are...amazing," Captain Porter stated in awe.   
  
'I haven't forgotten,' she thought bitterly before saying, "I can imagine." By then she had worked her way over to the table and had sat down in the chair next to Tuvok.   
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
For everyone's knowledge, Talic, Artex, and Tineach are ranks. Talic means Captain, Artex is Commander, and Tineach is Lieutenant Commander. Just for anyone who didn't guess that.   
  
So, how was it? Did it sound like a keeper? Or no? R/R and tell me. I like comments, reviews, and creative advise but no flames please. 


	2. As Tensions Grow

Author's Note: If you guys are confused, a little off, or don't understand what went on three years ago, that's great. You're supposed to be that way. I'm only giving you the information you need, as you really need, I think. Anyway, I hope you like this next part.   
  
Summary: As the Kotec continue to push for a peaceful alliance with the Federation, Janeway's suspicions grow strong. Is she right or wrong about them?  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
As Tensions Grow  
  
The meeting continued with the five of them asking questions about their culture and reasons for wanting to join the Federation. They told them about their 'peaceful' ways and how for the past hundred years they had been in isolation. They said that after being 'out of the loop' for so long, they thought that the Federation was the best way to go to understand what had been going on.   
  
By then, Janeway was ready to take a phaser set on max. and either shoot the lot of them or herself, she couldn't decide at the moment. But, of course, she couldn't do that, so she contained herself like a good girl and waited until the Kotec left.   
  
"What do you think, people?" Admiral Paris asked. He, along with Admiral Thomson and Captain Porter, seemed consumed with joy over them.  
  
"I think they're lying bastards," Janeway stated, bluntly. The rest of the room starred at her but she stood her ground.   
  
"Admiral, you will not speak that way towards a very strong and potential ally," Admiral Paris warned.   
  
Janeway rolled her eyes and looked to Tuvok for support. "I am inclined to agree with Admiral Janeway. They did display many signs of those who are lying."  
  
"They were nervous, Commander," Captain Porter rationalized.   
  
"Really? About what? Our technology being a match for theirs? I doubt it. If there is nothing else for now, I must returned to Earth and finish some business." Janeway excused herself and Tuvok escorted her to the transporter pad.   
  
"I don't trust her. She's not the same since she got back from the delta-quadrant. None of them are," Captain Porter announced.   
  
"Especially with the way she handled the Maquis situation. The deal she made," Admiral Thomson added.   
  
He was referring to when they got back, the Maquis were still put on trial. She and Chakotay made a deal that, considering Chakotay was the Captain, he would be the only one to go to the Penal Colony while his crew was sent to another colony that they could make their own as long as they stayed there. Starfleet accepted the offer and sentenced Chakotay to fifteen years at the Penal Colony after which it would be best for him to live with his crew.   
  
"Yes, their experiences there changed them more than many wish to admit. But I don't think that's the problem. They all became close friends; the Maquis and the Starfleet personnel. Too close. Most seem to be compromised by them," Admiral Paris declared, a distant and strange look in his eyes.   
  
**Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Forrest's Office**  
  
After a second meeting with the Kotec at Starfleet Headquarters, Janeway was ready to blow. She arranged a meeting with Admiral Paris and decided to tell him. She knew that it was something they had decided to keep between the family, but this might be her only chance to call the talks off.   
  
"Admiral, listen to me. They are not here to propose an alliance! We had an...encounter with their species before, in the delta quadrant. They...abducted some of my crew, attacked my ship, and did sever damage to both!"  
  
"Maybe they've changed. And besides, they have been in isolation for quite some time, you're probably getting them mixed up with someone else," he told her, not the slightest concerned with what they might have done.   
  
"I was one of the ones they abducted, I remember their faces quite well. It's them!" She insisted.   
  
"If this is true, then why didn't we ever get a report about it or see anything about what happened in the reports you had made?"  
  
"We decided not to. It was emotionally horrible to all that were abducted by them. No one wanted to talk about it or write a report about it to send to Starfleet. But it happened!"   
  
"I'm sure. Admiral, I don't care what you think you saw or decided that wasn't worth mentioning in the reports, I care about written facts. Next time you would be wise to remember that. Dismissed." Admiral Forrest was cold and very dismissive as he said all that, but Janeway complied and walked to the door of his office.  
  
Before she left, she turned and said bluntly, "You don't trust me do you? None of you do. What, is it because I saw things you can't understand, or is it because I befriended Maquis? Perhaps you don't trust me purely because we didn't give up like you would have."   
  
The door opened and she left. Paris didn't turn around at all but he heard the door and her footsteps grow distant.   
  
**Starfleet Medical**  
  
Janeway sat on the bio-bed as Doc, the EMH from Voyager and a good friend of hers, ran a tricorder over her. "Well, you're in good physical condition but you seem very distant today. Something on your mind?"  
  
She looked at her friend. She thought back to her time on Voyager, she missed her family. She missed the adventure and the companionship they all had. Some days she even finds that she misses missing Earth; she almost missed the homesickness that she, and everyone else, became so accustom to.   
  
"There are just some days that you should never have gotten out of bed, and this is one of them," Janeway told him.   
  
"Well, what's so bad about it?"  
  
She looked away from him. What had happened today was something they all dreaded and had hoped would never have happened. They all had chose not to talk about it. Not to mention it. And most of all, not to report it. But the time had come that they really needed to. The problem was, not many were going to listen.   
  
"Remember about three years ago, when Harry, Tom, B'Elanna, Tuvok, and I went on an away mission to, what was supposed to be, a disserted planet?" The EMH nodded and she continued, "When we got back, we remembered that we had been down there for at least a week and you said that we had aged at least eight days, but it had only been two on Voyager?"  
  
The away team composed of Captain Janeway, Ensign Kim, Lieutenants Paris and Torres, and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, appeared out of nowhere. Doc hurried to their sides and immediately began scanning them and contacted Chakotay.   
  
"Commander, you should report to Sickbay at once. The away team just appeared here, sir."  
  
"On my way," he answered.   
  
Chakotay had been worried sick over them but now he had almost as good reason to be. They were all exhausted and their systems over worked but had almost no physical damage. The only thing was the imprints along their wrist, ankles, and foreheads that were most likely caused by straps pressed hard onto their flesh. But there was also a small cut on their upper right shoulders.   
  
The doors opened and Chakotay walked in. "How are they, Doc?"  
  
"They are all fine, physically. Mentally, I could not tell you at this time."  
  
  
  
"Yes, all three of you were fine but suffered from great mental trauma," Doc added.   
  
"Well, the Kotec are here. They want to be allies to Earth and Starfleet is eating right out of their hands. There's a good chance they wont listen to me."  
  
"Are you sure they're here for the same purpose we found out last time."  
  
"Good chance. We wont survive this if we wait too long and Starfleet's not going to listen until it's too late."  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Doc asked her, unclear as to what they would be able to accomplished.   
  
"I'm not sure yet."   
  
She was in that same dark room. Her body was still strapped to the hard, cold chair but she was beginning to get used to it.   
  
A horrible smell filled her nostrils. She tried to sneeze or cough or something but she kept breathing it in anyway. She began to feel drowse but did not fall asleep. The head of the chair started to move closer to her ears.   
  
A voice, if you could call it that, talked through the headpiece. "What...is...your... species...called?"  
  
"Human," she responded without thinking about it.   
  
"Two...of...the...others...are...not...like...you. What...are...they?"  
  
"She's half Klingon. The other's Vulcan," again, she didn't think but merely answered.   
  
"Your...uniforms...suggest...that...you...are...in...a...army...of...sorts."  
  
"We are in Starfleet. It's not an army. We're apart of the Federation." Her mouth moved to speak and answer the questions before her mind could even comprehend that they were asked. It was as though she was under a spell.   
  
"Where...are...you...from. We...have...never...seen...your...people."  
  
"The alpha quadrant."  
  
"Doctor," Janeway said as she snapped out of her memory. "One thing I remember very clearly was the mind control. Do you think that they may have perfected it somehow? Made it air-born on the Philadelphia and made everyone cooperate with them but, for some reason, we're immune?"  
  
"It's possible. But if that was the case, you would have breathed some of the drug in as well and it would still be in your bloodstream."   
  
Doc quickly pulled out a shot and brought it up to her arm. Janeway flinched; she had never gotten used to needles afterward. Doc took the blood sample over to his console and started to run tests on it.   
  
"Here! See this substance?" He asked as she looked over his shoulder. "This is definable not supposed to be there but it's quickly being destroyed by your white blood cells."  
  
"Can you identify it?"  
  
Doc pushed a few buttons and replied, "It's a mixture of three known and two unknown substances. The three known are harmless on their own but when combine...they can be one of the most powerful mind controlling agents ever. Plus these two unknown ones...I couldn't begin to tell you how to counteract this."  
  
Janeway looked at the Doctor, his expression grave. "Then we're the only ones immune. Voyager's crew."  
  
"Apparently. But, everyone's slit up and we don't have a ship, how do you expect us to do anything about it?"  
  
"We'll have to get as many people together as possible."  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Hmm, what is she planning? I know and you don't! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Please R/R and tell what you thin of this part. 


	3. Offers

Author's Note: Wow! Three whole reviews! I'm impressed. The last time I posted Chapter Two on one of my stories I only got one! Actually I'm joking which I hoped you all noticed.   
  
Anyway, here's the third chapter, I hope you like and give me a few more reviews.   
  
Summary: As Janeway plots her demise of the Kotec ship, will everyone be on board with her? Or will their fears of the past take over?  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Offers  
  
**Federation Penal Settlement**  
  
"You have a visitor," the guard said shortly to one of the prisoners. He got down from where he was working and followed the guard to the person waiting for him.   
  
It was Kathryn Janeway. "Chakotay," she said with a smile. The two stepped closer and embraced in a warm, friendly huge.   
  
"Kathryn. How have you been holding up lately?" He asked as they broke apart.   
  
"Horribly. I need some help. Your help."   
  
Chakotay smile broadly at her, showing his dimples. "Alright, let's walk. What do you need?"  
  
Right down to business, just as he always was. She came to him often to talk about her problems and for counseling; she seemed to have become dependant on his advice and friendship in her time in the delta quadrant.   
  
But this time was different; she didn't want advice, exactly. "Remember three years ago? When B'Elanna, Tom, Harry, Tuvok, and myself were captured and tortured by a race known as the Kotec?"  
  
Chakotay closed his eyes as memories of the events bombarded his mind.  
  
"I can't find the Shuttle Pod!" Exclaimed the ensign at Ops. They had just sent B'Elanna, Tom, Harry, Tuvok, and Captain Janeway down in the Shuttle Pod to, what appeared to be, a deserted planet.   
  
The planet had no population, no technology, no detectable life forms but the Captain wanted to check out some of the ruins they had detected. It wasn't anything fancy or dangerous, just a quick looked.   
  
"Keep scanning, they have to be some where. They couldn't have just disappeared," Chakotay barked.   
  
"Yes, sir," the frightened Ensign answered. His figures flew over the console but he found nothing.   
  
"I remember. Why?"  
  
"The aliens, they're here and they want to make an alliance with the Federation."  
  
"What?!" Chakotay hissed. "That's impossible."  
  
"My reaction exactly. But that's not the big problem. The doctor and I have good reason to believe that they're releasing an air-born toxin into the population of wherever they go to make the people believe every word they said."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Myself, Tuvok, and Harry all seem immune. I would imagine that the rest of the crew, or at least the away team, are immune as well," Janeway explained.   
  
"How can I help?" Chakotay asked, almost afraid of the answer.   
  
"We're the only ones that can stop this and going through official channels would take too long. Starfleet's not going to realize there's a problem until it's too late."  
  
"Are you purposing that we steal Voyager, get the crew together, and fight them?"  
  
"Yes, actually. We know where the Maquis are, we know that one-fourth of the Starfleet crew is on Tuvok's ship. The Doctor is at Starfleet Medical and B'Elanna still has his mobile emitter. Then you-"  
  
"I'm a prisoner here. If you break me out, what will happen to the Maquis? Do you think they'll still have their deal with Starfleet?"  
  
"If we don't, do you think there will be a Starfleet?" They starred at each other, their old selves taking over; the Captain and Commander stranded and responsible for one hundred and fifty others.   
  
"Just fill me in when you've consulted the others. Get me last, it will draw less attention." Janeway nodded and gave him a hug. Then, she walked away, preparing herself to be the old Kathryn Janeway. The one who went through all this three years ago. The one these people knew and trusted. And the one who brought them all home...to this.   
  
**Nerious: Neighboring Planet to Maquis Colony**  
  
"You need transport, I can provide." Janeway sat in a dark bar that smelled of real alcohol. Next to her was a Nausicaans transport Captain and a known smuggler that she was trying to convince to take her to the Maquis Colony and take as many as they wanted to come with her back to Earth.   
  
But she just hadn't gotten to that part yet. "I'll be taking at least forty to fifty others with me back to Earth. Can you fit them in your ship?"  
  
"Of course," the Captain said. "Tell me where and when and I can take you."  
  
"The Maquis Colony," she whispered into his ear. One thing she had learned from Starfleet in this kind of situation was...well not Starfleet. But as Captain of Voyager and in the delta quadrant she learned there was only one way to get to these kinds of people.   
  
So far, she had put on her full charm and was using her most seductive voice possible. And he had fell for it until then. "We cannot go there! It is forbidden!"  
  
"Yes, but I have the authority and the credits to go there," she hissed at him. She then pulled a small hand phaser from her pocket and pointed it at his stomach.   
  
He looked down at it and answered, "You are quite correct. I apologize for my ignorance. When do you wish to go?"  
  
His fear was the only thing she had over him at the moment, but that would do. "Now."  
  
**Transport Vessel Gro'tec**  
  
Janeway had boarded the Gro'tec minutes ago. The transport was small but it would be enough to hold who and what they needed. It was also fast enough to get her where she wanted, when she wanted. Thank God that the Maquis Colony was in a system only a few light-years away from Earth. It made this all very easy.   
  
Janeway was sitting in front of her miniature view screen, a picture of her Vulcan accomplice, Tuvok, on it. "Tuvok, is the alpha quadrant with us?" Janeway inquired, referring to the Starfleet half of Voyager's crew that was on his ship. Janeway had informed Tuvok and Harry of her plan before she left and they had asked the Voyager crew on board the Philadelphia if they would help.   
  
"Yes, Admiral. And...Tattoo Man?" Tuvok asked, uncomfortable using the code name Harry had dubbed Chakotay with.   
  
"He's with us. I'm heading to the Bad Lands now," Janeway responded. "How's delta looking?"  
  
Tuvok gave her a confused looked; not recalling that as one of the official names they were using. But, then it clicked. "Fifteen members of the tech crew are aboard every shift. They rotate using a schedule of five hours per shift. The last shift ends at 2200 hours and the first one begins at 0500 hours. No one is aboard between those times."  
  
"Good job, Tuvok. And thank-you, I really appreciate it."  
  
"It is an honor to be able to help you once again, Admiral."   
  
Janeway smiled at him and said, "Janeway out." The screen went black and was once again only a black square that seemed impossible to show a person light-years away.   
  
**Maquis Colony**  
  
Her transport stopped at a near by planet and Janeway was able to catch a lift to the Maquis colony on the next planet in the system. She set the pod down just out side the small town-like place they had made.   
  
As she worked her way toward the buildings, she found herself admiring what they had managed to make there. She had always been proud of her crew, but this just enhanced it.   
  
She had never actually visited the place; she had the authority to get in and out and had said good-bye to many of them there, but she could not bring herself to come back and see them forced to live anywhere. But they were obviously very happy where they were.   
  
"Captain?" One of the first Maquis she came upon asked.   
  
She gave him a warm smile, "Hello, Barry." Barry's comment got her many looks. Everyone had stooped whatever they were doing and was now looking at her.   
  
She looked at them with sad eyes; they were here because of her and she hadn't even had the heart to come and see them. Now, what used to be her crew and would always remain her family, was shocked to see her.   
  
"Captain. Or do you prefer Admiral?" Tom Paris walked up to her. He was smiling widely as he hugged her. "How have you been?"  
  
"Not bad, thank-you. And you? How's B'Elanna and Miral?"  
  
"We're just fine, Captain. It's good to see you again," B'Elanna said as she walked out of one of the houses, a little girl of two in her arms.   
  
Hearing all the old voices and seeing their faces, being called Captain, and just the atmosphere of the place was a good feeling. She smiled at the little girl in B'Elanna's arms. She had barely seen her goddaughter; she had only seen three, four times.   
  
Miral had light tan skin, dark brown hair, and small forehead ridges like her mother. But her eyes were the same blue as Tom's. "She's beautiful, B'Elanna, Tom."   
  
"Hi, my name Miral. What yours?" Miral introduced herself.   
  
"I'm Kathryn," Janeway said in her 'mother' voice. She gave Miral a kind smile.   
  
"She's Captain Janeway. Remember, I told you about her," B'Elanna told her daughter. Janeway was touched that they thought of her in their raising of their daughter. "Why don't you go play and let mommy and daddy talk."  
  
"O tay." Miral hopped down and ran off.   
  
"She adorable," Janeway said, with a smile; Miral had the ability to let her forget what brought her here for a while.   
  
"Yes she is. So, I would guess that you didn't come here just to see her."   
  
"No, no, I didn't. There's...a situation."  
  
"And Starfleet wants our help?" Tom butted in.   
  
"No, I want your help. It's...the Kotec. They're here and somehow, they're making Starfleet drool over every word they say. Starfleet wont do anything about it. We're the only ones immune to the effects."  
  
Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other. They remembered them well. "We'll help, but we're going to have to talk to everyone else; see who's willing to help. But, for now, relax. Get reacquainted with everyone," Tom answered.   
  
"I think I just might do that."  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Please R/R. I know how complicated that might seem; hitting the button, typing a response, and sending it. God, what a tough thing to do. 


	4. Leaving and Beginning

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I wasn't feeling to good the past few days and I wasn't in the mood to write at all. But here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! And thanks for the reviews.   
  
Summary: Will the Maquis choose to join Janeway and help save the alpha quadrant? Or will they choose to live the rest of their lives were they are?  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Leaving and Beginning  
  
**Kotec Ship**  
  
"Why the Federation? We could easily subdue this race. Perhaps they would be more forth coming in this," Artex Grizmore told his Commander, Talic Mento, in their native language.   
  
The two of them, accompanied by Tineach Kitmere, were hunched over a table with a holographic map of the galaxy hovering over it. Their race had charted most of the known galaxy centuries ago, and with their new information they had recently gathered, it was completely up-to-date.   
  
They were debating, at the moment, about their strategy they were using in the alpha/beta quadrant. The Federation was the leading power in the two quadrants, followed by the Romulans, Klingons, and Cardassians.   
  
"They are the strongest of all four. Not to mention that they are all allies, in some form," Talic Mento answered his Second in Command. "It will be easy to use them as a whole to get what we want in the other two quadrants."  
  
**Maquis Colony**  
  
She looked around at everyone. She missed them all deeply. It had been so long. Too long. She walked around talking to many of them. She found out that quite a few had married and that there were many other children than Miral, of course she was oldest.   
  
B'Elanna and Tom had taken, what used to be, some of the higher-ranking Maquis officers into a large building at the end of the path. They had been talking, most likely about the situation, for almost an hour now.   
  
Janeway strolled down the path and took in her surroundings. The buildings were the standard Starfleet issued houses that they had left them. Of course, they had fixed them up and made them look nicer within the last two years.   
  
They were in an open meadow with wild flowers and exotic plants. The meadow had a radius of about three kilometers, but the lush green grass seemed to go on forever.   
  
Surrounding the meadow was an arrangement of trees. The forest was made up of pines, maple, and oak trees. Inside, she knew that many more exotic plants grew and wild animals live. She could hear the sound of birds singing and that tipped her off.   
  
The entire place made her think back to the time she and Chakotay had been stranded on 'New Earth'. The setting, the houses, and even the feel of what you could do there, gave her that impression.   
  
The only deference in setting was the beautiful sound of children playing and laughing. She could see a group of seven or eight one and two years olds playing in the meadow. Ensign Tyrell and Lieutenant Jecok stood watch over the toddlers, Jecok holding a baby in her arms.   
  
Janeway smiled and thought, 'If we had stayed out in the delta quadrant, I would have witnessed their births and them growing up. I would have been able to congratulate the parents and see these children. But a Starship is no place for them to grow up. Here they can at least live safely.'  
  
"Captain!" Ensign Tyrell exclaimed and walked over to her. "We heard you here, it's good to see you again."  
  
Janeway smiled and said, "You, too." They walked over to where Jecok was sitting with the baby. "Lieu-" Janeway stopped herself and said, "Arya, how have you been?"  
  
"All right, but this one certainly keeps me up at night," she answered, playfully. She smiled as she looked down at the bundle in her arms, "Don't you?"  
  
"And...his father?" She felt almost embarrassed to say it but she was curious.   
  
"Ben Harris." The two of them were dating on and off on Voyager and she was happy that they had gotten married and had a baby. "And this is Donald," the Bajoran woman introduced her half Bajoran, half Human son.   
  
She looked at the small infant. He barely had any hair, and what he did have was light brown. His nose looked adorable with its little ridges and made him look like he was constantly scrunching his nose.   
  
"May I?" Janeway asked, gesturing to the child. Arya handed over her son and Janeway held him close to her chest. She rocked gently and starred at the baby in her hands.   
  
"Captain, could you come with me?" Ensign Lynn, a Bajoran male that had worked in Engineering under B'Elanna, asked her a few minutes later. She nodded and gave Donald back to his mother. She then followed Lynn up the path and was lead to the building where they had been talking in.   
  
"We'll help you, all of us. Just tell us the plan," Tom Paris announced after Janeway sat down. The entire colony was there except for five who were watching the children or other important actives that had to be observed.   
  
"You know what you're risking, right?" Janeway cautioned, she had seen their new lives and knew that they were at risk if they followed through with this plan.   
  
"This place, our lives. Yes. But we also know what we would be risking if we didn't. Our home, our lives, our children's lives, and the Federation, not to mention the rest of the galaxy's." Janeway nodded her approval and smiled. This was her old crew alright; behind her one hundred and fifty percent.   
  
"Alright." Janeway preceded to tell them what they were planning. She told them how they would use the maintenance schedule of Voyager to their advantage by using the window to steal (Janeway preferred 'borrowed') her.   
  
Then, she told them how Doc's program would be uploaded to Voyager's computer and that later when they got the Maquis, B'Elanna could give him his Mobile Emitter. They would also have to help Chakotay escape from prison as they were taking the ship over and beam out of there.   
  
"So, we're going with you, to Earth from here when you go back, right?" One of them asked.   
  
"Yes, I can take as many that are willing to go," Janeway replied.   
  
"Well, someone has to stay behind to watch the kids. They can't come," Darrel stated.   
  
"Tyrell and Jecok can do that. They watch the children all the time anyway," Chell stated.   
  
"Anyone who doesn't want to come, doesn't have to." Janeway looked around, no one moved or flinched. "Agreed then. You're coming with me. At the precise time, you'll board Voyager. B'Elanna and Harry can get the Doctor; you'll need Starfleet codes to get in and you're the one with all the knowledge about the Emitter," Janeway explained to B'Elanna.   
  
"Right," she answered.   
  
"I'll get Chakotay. Tuvok and his crew with make sure that no one notices that Voyager is gone until it's too late. They'll keep the transporter signals covered so no one can trace us." Everything was set and they all knew what to do. Now they just had to worry about if it'll work or not.  
  
**B'Elanna and Tom's Quarters**  
  
B'Elanna had been put in charge of getting the Doctor. She, along with Harry, would sneak into Starfleet Medical, find him, and take him with them to the ship. Considering this, she had gone to her quarters to get the Mobile Emitter that had been given to her for safekeeping.  
  
She kept the object up in a shelf with the only lock in the colony. Occasionally she would take it out and work on it. Mostly it was to keep her hands busy but some times it was to make sure her mind was as well.   
  
She still remembered the reason, the event, the lie that made her have possession of it.  
  
She sat still in Admiral Paris's office. They had gotten along well as daughter and father-in-laws but as Starfleet officers and such, it was another matter entirely.   
  
Janeway sat next to her, answering a question B'Elanna didn't quite hear. Then it was her turn to answer a question; one she was hoping she wouldn't have to.   
  
"I read about a...what did you call it? Mobile Emitter? Your Doctor, the EMH, used it to walk freely about the ship. It could be a great creation if we could replicate it. Where is it?" Admiral Paris asked, giving her no leniency for her marital status.   
  
B'Elanna looked at Janeway and then back to the Admiral. "It was destroyed when we returned. Some of the turbulence knocked the doctor against the wall. It...shattered upon impact." B'Elanna wouldn't look him in the eye. She hated to lie. She was good at it, but that didn't mean she had to like it.   
  
"Really, what a shame. Did you manage to find a way to repair it? Or replicate it?" B'Elanna shook her head. At least that wasn't technically a lie. She never did figure out how to replicate it nor did she have to repair it considering it wasn't broken.   
  
B'Elanna held the smooth object in her hand. She hated that memory. She hated doing that. But Captain Janeway was right; this was 28th century knowledge and it wasn't time for them to know it. In time they would, but not in that short leap of time that it took to open it up and replicate it.   
  
She stood up and walked out the door. It could be used once again. Used in a time that it didn't belong in just as it was made in a time it shouldn't have been thought of. But at least in this instance, it would be used for good and not what they feared Starfleet might think up. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
I like to hear feedback. **hint , hint** Please R/R. 


	5. From Bad to Worse

Author's Note: Since I'm not going to be anywhere near a computer or the internet until Monday (and considering that I posted this chapter a little later than I wanted) I'm posting both Chapter five and six. I hope you enjoy them!  
  
Summary: How does Janeway plan to help her friends? And how much worse can the situation they're already in get any worse?  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
From Bad to Worse  
  
** Federation Penal Settlement**  
  
Janeway walked up to the guard just as she would every day that she wanted to come visit Chakotay. So, when he opened the door for her, she smiled politely and nodded her head in appreciation, then went through the opened door.   
  
Quickly, she walked off in search of Chakotay. She checked her phaser that she had concealed under the jacket she was wearing. The thought of wearing her Starfleet uniform while doing this was not something she could handle, instead she was wearing normal clothing.   
  
Soon, Janeway spotted Chakotay working on whatever. She walked up behind him and said, "The plans underway."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled slightly. "The Maquis?"  
  
"They're all helping."   
  
"What about the ankle bracelet? They'll detect me leaving and be able to find me."  
  
Janeway smiled and said, "Which is exactly why you have friends in high places. I managed to get the codes to unlock it."  
  
"What!? How?" Chakotay asked, lowering his voice.   
  
"Don't ask." Silently, she hit a few buttons on his bracelet and it gave a satisfying beep. It unlocked and was ready to be taken off. "We should leave it on until we're at the door. That way they don't think anything of it."  
  
"Right." Chakotay stood up and they casually walked toward the gate door. Whenever Janeway gave him a visit, it was customary that they walked around so no one thought anything of it.   
  
They kept up normal chatter, Janeway telling him of old work and he told her of the day's events. When they spotted the guard at the door, they thought they were home free. That was before they heard, "Halt!"  
  
**U.S.S. Voyager, 2233 in Dry Dock**  
  
The Maquis docked the transport ship with Voyager and started to board it. They had split up into five groups. One was ten engineers who were going to look at Engineering and get the Warp core started. The second was ten Bridge officers, including Tom, who were going to secure the Bridge. The third group was made up of security officers that were checking around for anyone that may still be aboard.   
  
And the last two groups each had nine people used to be some of Voyager's engineers and scientist. One was going around to make sure the idiot scientist that were pulling Voyager apart didn't do any damage. And the other was supposed to get the transporters working.   
  
They had been given all the supplies they would need from the Philadelphia. The rest of their crew from there would be coming aboard soon, they just had to do a few other things.   
  
The Maquis had been given a half an hour to get the transporters up and running so they could get their people from the planet. That group easily did that in twenty minutes and left one person to man the transporters.   
  
The other eight went around to help the fourth group checking the systems. For them, it was a huge job. They had to check life-support, weapons, engines, the haul plating, and communications.   
  
The group in Engineering was working hard to get the Warp Core up and in working condition. The damage it had suffered as they had gotten back was fixed but the Warp Core itself was offline.   
  
The Bridge team had a little more of a problem. The minute they walked onto the Bridge, two technicians stood working on something. Three of the Bridge crewmembers had phasers and were about to pull them when the one of the two said:  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were about to ask the same thing. We were told to come here and fix...something. They said no one would be here," Tom said, taking the acting role of the innocent tech.   
  
"No one told us about this," the same tech declared.   
  
"Really, and should they have?"  
  
"I'm the Lieutenant in charge of the repairs to Voyager."  
  
"Really? Well, I am now. Sorry about the mix up. But we'll really be needing to get working on that problem, if you wouldn't mind?" Tom said, beckoning them to the turbolift.  
  
"How are we supposed to be sure you are who you say you are?" The other tech asked.   
  
"I don't know?" Tom said with a shrug. "You can asked my phaser," he suggested as he and one of the Maquis who was standing next to him fired their phasers.   
  
After that, they contacted the security patrols to come and pick the techs up. They did and beamed them to a safe place on Jupiter Station were they would be found, hopefully, the next morning.   
  
The Bridge crew immediately started running diagnostics and checking the systems. They found that all the damage was fixed but that the Tech Crews had been missing with all the systems. They had to worked hard the entire half an hour to make sure that they were all running, had power, and were configured the way they were supposed to be.   
  
**Starfleet Medical**  
  
Harry and B'Elanna walked through the corridors to Starfleet Medical. They had both wore Starfleet outfits so that they could more easily blend in with everyone else. Before beaming down to the planet, B'Elanna had replicated the same uniform she wore on Voyager.   
  
Only here, they had equipped themselves with hidden hand phasers and a Starfleet comm. badge. And B'Elanna had Doc's Emitter hidden in here pocket.   
  
B'Elanna had learned from her two years at Starfleet academy and seven years on Voyager how to act like a Starfleet officer. The way to walk, to hold your stance, to talk with the authority of your rank.   
  
So she emulated the Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres she had become on Voyager. She walked like a chief engineer of an Intrepid-class Starship should. She tried to remember how she was able to fit in with a crew of one hundred real Starfleet officers.   
  
Harry, of course, didn't need to pretend or think back to prior experience. He just focused the mission.   
  
They continued down the hall until they found the door they were looking for. On the sidewall, it read: 'Doctor Robert Picardo'; the name Doc had finally thought for himself two years ago. Of course the Voyager crew never called him by that name.   
  
They walked in and found Doc hunched over his console, doing God knows what. "I'll be with you in a minute," he announced.  
  
"You know, Doc. We're kind of in a rush, if you don't mind."   
  
At B'Elanna's voice, Doc spun around to face them. He smiled broadly at them and gave them each a big hug. "It's good to see you two again but...wait, aren't you supposed to be on the Maquis colony?"  
  
"Supposed to, yes. But, if you don't want your Emitter back, I'll leave," B'Elanna stated, dryly.   
  
Doc smile turned into a knowledgeable grin. "Absolutely not. Give that here. I've been dying to go somewhere for the past two years, the Holodecks are fun but it's not the same."  
  
"Sorry we had to take it. You know how Admiral Janeway felt about giving it over to Starfleet. It's just not time for them to have it," Harry apologized as B'Elanna transferred his program to the Emitter.   
  
He shimmered out of existence for a moment and then became as solid as ever. He took a deep breath and said, "Ah, it feels good to be free again. And I do understand, Ensign."  
  
Harry had not seen Doc in awhile so he didn't know about his promotion, and Harry didn't feel like correcting him. He hadn't been addressed by that title in a long time and, somehow, it felt nice to hear it again.   
  
"We should get moving. I don't think getting caught was in the plan," B'Elanna said, sarcastically.   
  
"Just let me get something." Doc walked over to his console and grabbed a PADD. "Something the Admiral wanted." Then, they walked out of the room, heading for the transport coordinates that were arranged earlier.   
  
** Federation Penal Settlement**  
  
  
  
They stopped. A prison guard was standing behind them, his phaser locked on the two of them. They turned around slowly so he didn't feel threatened into firing.   
  
Janeway glanced down to where she was hiding her phaser; she had brought for this kind of instance. She didn't want to shoot one of her own, but she also knew it might come down to that.   
  
"Your ankle bracelet seems to have deactivated. You probably knocked it against something," the security guard said.   
  
They both let out the breath they were holding. "You're right; I probably hit it against something." Chakotay bent down as if to tighten it. He put his hands on the two sides and ripped it off.   
  
Suddenly, the guard was knocked down as Chakotay tackled him. The guard hit his head and blacked out momentarily and Chakotay used that time to disarm and stun him.   
  
While that happened, the guard at the door saw what was going on. He pulled out his own phaser and ran over to see what was happening. But Janeway was faster and pulled her own phaser and stunned him.   
  
An alarm went off and Janeway said, "Come, on. We better get out of here!"   
  
They ran for the gate. It was closing as it recognized there was an escape in progress. If they couldn't get out, then Voyager couldn't lock on and beam them out with all of the force fields.   
  
Chakotay grabbed the side and tried to force it to stay opened for a little longer. Janeway slipped through and Chakotay followed, barely squeezing through the small crack.   
  
"That was close," Janeway stated.   
  
"Too close," Chakotay countered. "We better get out of here."  
  
"Right." She tapped the star-shaped communicator pinned to her jacket and said, "Janeway to Voyager. Two to beam out." Saying that made her feel like the old Captain that she was about to become again. She felt the tingling feeling shot through her body as the two of them disappeared in a sparkling mist.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Please R/R. 


	6. Trouble and Transports

Author's Note: Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Harry, B'Elanna, and the Doctor have always been known to cause trouble in the delta quadrant, who would have known they'd cause so much here?  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Trouble and Transports  
  
**Voyager, Dry Dock at 2307**  
  
The transporter officer in Transporter Room Two beamed onboard her old Captain and Commander. "It's good to see you again, Chakotay," she beamed.   
  
"You too, Jasmine." They walked out of the room but not before Janeway told her, as soon as she got the signal from Tuvok, to lock onto his signal and beam them all on board.   
  
They walked down the familiar corridors and saw the Maquis working hard to make sure it was operational when they needed to leave. They both walked into the turbolift and told it to take them to the bridge.  
  
"It feels weird, doesn't it?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"Just like old times." Janeway looked at him, she missed this, him, them. Even though she visited him weekly, it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same relationship or the same circumstances. In reality, she should be happy for that, but she wasn't.   
  
The turbolift doors opened, and they walked out onto the bridge. It was a mess of Maquis walking around trying to fix this console and run a diagnostic on that. Tools were laying around everywhere and seemed to be neglected until someone needed it.   
  
But through all of the controlled chaos, Tom stood and took the time to say, "Captain and Commander on Bridge.   
  
Everyone immediately stood at attention, just like they would have in the delta quadrant or there in the alpha quadrant. Janeway and Chakotay looked at each; both were beaming. They walked over to their appointed chairs and sat down.   
  
"At ease everyone," Janeway said, getting back into character. She allowed herself the luxury to lean back in her chair and just absorbed everything. But then, she bolted up and started to lend a hand to anyone who needed it; Chakotay following her lead.   
  
**Earth, San Francisco, California, North American**  
  
They hiked through the mountains through the mountains. They were heading for the coordinates preset to take them to Voyager. Tuvok had told his crew to go to separate places and beam to San Francisco from there on Earth.   
  
They had all been assigned shore leave and the Voyager crew had been the first to volunteer to make there plan work. Considering that Voyager was at Jupiter, her long-range transporters were only out of range by about two kilometers. They had made it so the transporters could bounce off of the Philadelphia's.   
  
Crewman Huss, a transporter chief, had decided to stay behind and operate the transporter. And then to erase all mention of it afterwards.   
  
Now, they were all heading for the same spot in the mountains so they could be transported. Once they had reached the top, they were disappointed to see that Harry, Doc, and B'Elanna weren't there yet.   
  
They were supposed to be the first there so they could leave immediately but, obviously, they had been detained. Tuvok, and unanimously the rest of his group, had chose to wait for them as long as possible.   
  
**San Francisco, California Transporter Room**  
  
Doc, Harry, and B'Elanna walked into the Transporter Room and patiently waited their turn. As they did, one of the Transporter Chiefs looked up at them and had to do a double take. He starred at B'Elanna and immediately recognized her. He had seen a picture of the Maquis on Voyager and he never forgot a face. He knew she was one of the Maquis that was supposed to be at the colony.   
  
He looked at the other two and assumed they broke her out. He knew he couldn't let any of them go unpunished. So, he hit the button on his console and notified the authorities.   
  
Five minutes later, it was their turn. He could hear the security officers outside and tried to make it a longer wait for them. "So, where ya headin'?" He asked in a long, drawn out way.   
  
"San Francisco. The outer Transport," Harry answered.   
  
"Starfleet, huh. Nice," the Transporter officer said as he noticed that they were all wearing uniforms. Harry nodded and started to find himself becoming impatient with this man.   
  
He listened to what was going on around him. He heard the footfalls and recognized them as how a security officer walked to avoid detection. "On second thought, we're not going there. Buy," Harry said in a rush.   
  
He grabbed the arms of his confused friends and pulled them along with him through the crowd. He was heading toward the second entrance/exit when Starfleet Security stormed down the stairs.   
  
They turned and started to walk the other way. "You stop!" One shouted at them. And they did. They froze as they realized they were surrounded and had six phasers pointing at them.   
  
The security officers walked up to them. Their commander looked them up and down, scrutinizing them. "We were told that one of you was a Maquis, you all look Starfleet enough," he stated.   
  
"Just look at her, she's half-Klingon!" The same Transporter Officer stated. A low growl came from B'Elanna's throat and the Transporter Officer walked back to his console in fear of the Klingon.  
  
"I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. If we could just go, we'll be out of your hair," Harry said. The officer didn't looked to thrilled by that comment, and Harry looked up to see that the officer had no hair.   
  
The commander looked suspicious but said, "Ok, then get out of here. And I expect no more reports that you're causing any trouble."  
  
"Absolutely," Doc said in his optimistic manner. They turned on their heels and ran up the stairs. "I take it we're walking all the way to the Transporter coordinates."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Kim to Commander Tuvok."  
  
"Tuvok here. What is you're delay, Lieutenant?" They had walked for almost fifteen minutes and were barely in the middle of the city.   
  
"We...had a little problem at the Transporter Pad. We have to walk all the way from the other side of the city to the mountains. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Beam out now. Tell Voyager to scan and beam us aboard in ten minutes or so."  
  
"Very well, Lieutenant," Tuvok responded.   
  
"Ok, so now they know the situation, but what if they look up the Maquis and recognize me? They chase after us," B'Elanna said, keeping her voice down so she wasn't over heard by anyone.   
  
"We can stun them or at least run. Just, no hand-to-hand; we want to keep from hurting them. The more charges on our heads, the worse this will turn out," Harry said.   
  
But as soon as he said it, someone yelled, "Halt, Maquis! Turn slowly." They complied and saw the familiar end of a phaser. The security officer was one of the ones from the Transporter Pad. They must have checked the database and found out who they were. No wonder it took so long for them to track the three of them down.   
  
"Just put down you're weapons and come with me peacefully and none of you will be hurt," the officer warned.   
  
B'Elanna and Harry looked at each other and nodded. They slowly took out their weapons and set them down. "How 'bout you, Doc? Got any weapons?"  
  
"No, of course not!" He declared.   
  
"What's that?" The officer asked, gesturing to the Mobile Emitter.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see...that could be bad," the Doctor stuttered out. As the officer was occupied with getting the Emitter from Doc, Harry took the opportunity to bend down and get his phaser.   
  
"I wouldn't." The officer spun around and pointed his phaser at Harry. Harry froze and stood back up. But B'Elanna used the officer having his back to her and distraction to knock him out cold.   
  
"I thought we agreed with no hand-to-hand?" Harry said as he starred at the limp body. B'Elanna shrugged and picked up the phasers.   
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
I gave you a treat, now I deserve one. Please R/R. **toothy grin and pleading face** 


	7. Conflicts in Memories

Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for forgetting about you and not posting. After my "week-end trip" (which was a lot of fun, my friend proposed to my other friend which was cool [and they are a lot older than me]) I had tons of tests and stuff going on at school. You know, cramming for the tests, studying, doing my homework, and so on.   
  
Anyway, I posted two chapters seeing that tomorrow morning I was going to have chapter eight up anyway. So I hope you like it and that you review on how it's going.   
  
Summary: When the crew's memories start to effect how they're working, will they still pull through the whole thing or will they meet their end?   
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Conflicts in Memories  
  
**Transporter Room Two**  
  
The transporter chief began to worry. They were supposed to have signaled her twenty minutes ago and it wasn't like the Vulcan Chief Security Officer to be tardy in any sense. She bit her bottom lip, a habit she had formed when she was nervous.   
  
Finally, she detected the signal from Tuvok and locked on just as she was told. She beamed the compliment of twenty-five to Cargo Bay One, again just as she was told.   
  
But something bothered her; she had been told that there were twenty-six Voyager officers serving aboard the Philadelphia plus B'Elanna and the Doctor made that twenty-eight. Where were the other three officers?  
  
She did a 'head' count of everyone. There was no half-Klingon or hologram that she beamed aboard meaning that they either didn't make it to the transporter coordinates or that they were captured.   
  
"Captain, I've beamed the Philadelphia crew to Cargo Bay One but...but we're missing three people. Two of who are B'Elanna and Doc. I assume Ensign Kim is the other missing," Jasmine reported to Admiral Janeway, slipping with the two rank changes.   
  
"Thank-you, Ensign," Janeway said, surprising even herself that she remembered her old rank.   
  
**Bridge**  
  
"Tuvok, what happened to B'Elanna and the Doctor?" Janeway asked, specking through her communicator.   
  
"They informed us to leave without them. They had a problem of some sort but did not specify to me just what that was. They also requested that we continued to check the transporter site for the next fifteen minutes; if they are not there, we are to leave without them."  
  
"We're not leaving without anyone. Tuvok, come to the bridge, I'll need you at your station. Tell everyone to report to his or her old stations and help as needed," Janeway said with her usual determination.   
  
"Aye, sir. Tuvok out."   
  
**San Francisco**  
  
They finally managed to get to the mountains after another ten minutes hike and five minutes of keeping from being detected by the patrols looking for them.  
  
"Finally," Harry huffed as he sank onto the rock.   
  
B'Elanna smiled and said, "Tired already, Starfleet." She had rarely called him that after a while of getting to know the Ensign. But she still remembered the instant the came to mind in their situation.   
  
"Funny. Kim to Voyager."   
  
"Transporter Two here."  
  
"We're ready to beam aboard," he commented sarcastically to Jasmine, a voice he barely recognized.   
  
"Finally decided to join the party?"   
  
"Energize." The three of them dematerialized in the tranquil setting of California's mountains and rematerialized onto the familiar pad in Voyager's Transporter Two.   
  
"Welcome home," Jasmine said to the group. They said their hellos and went off to their respective places. B'Elanna went to Engineering, Harry the Bridge, and Doc to Sickbay.  
  
**Engineering**  
  
B'Elanna strolled into Engineering. She knew what her next job and she was only capable of doing half in here. But she needed to see this place first. She needed to feel the Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres she had created and become in here.   
  
All the Engineers looked up and saw their chief. The one would had gotten them through a lot and the one who commanded them. And even though she had the literal temper of a Klingon and was hard on them at times, they still respected and loved her.   
  
She smiled and looked at them. They were her team. Her family. And this was her domain.   
  
"Here, sir. The progress report. The Warp Core is still offline, we didn't see the need to get it online yet. Impulse engines are both online and we've got power throughout the ship. Everything seems to be running smoothly," Ensign Vorik reported.   
  
"Thanks, Vorik." She looked at the PADD he handed her and walked over to the Warp Core. She looked around the room and saw something. "They scratched...the paint."  
  
The way she said it was so sincere and her face was stone, they starred in horror. Then she broke out in a smile at her old Engineering team and they immediately calmed down. "Alright people, let's get to work."  
  
She starred to give out orders before she headed off the get the supplies she would need to build the reactor bomb.   
  
**Sickbay**  
  
Doc, once again in his Sickbay aboard Voyager, was hunched over his console trying to create an antidote to the toxin invading the bodies of several officers and diplomats. He studied it carefully and found it to be identical to the same toxin that had presented itself in the Voyager crew three years ago.   
  
"Chakotay, we need to beam back now," B'Elanna hissed into her communicator from the Kotec ship.   
  
"Commander, what are you waiting for?" Doc asked. He was standing next to Chakotay in the transporter room. B'Elanna had been injured mildly and he was there to tend to her. The only problem was that Chakotay would not beam them over and they only had four minutes until the other ship blew.   
  
"We can't trust them, Doctor. They're the enemy just as much as the aliens are," Chakotay declared. "We should let them die together!"  
  
Doc was shocked by his behavior and thought back to how the Captain told him about the mind control. That's what this had to be. Without Chakotay noticing, Doc pulled out a hypospray and knocked him out cold.  
  
"Chakotay! Chakotay, we only have two minutes!" B'Elanna's voice screamed out of Chakotay's comm. badge.   
  
The Doctor got behind the console and started to lock onto the coordinates. The two of them appeared on the transporter pad and were surprised to see Chakotay out cold on the floor.   
  
Only a minute later, the alien ship was destroyed and B'Elanna and Harry had almost went with it.   
  
Although the toxin did wear off twenty minutes after it was no longer being introduced to the system, it almost cost two of Voyager's crewmen their lives. The time it took to wear off could have been the difference between life or death in some cases.   
  
Janeway had asked him to look into the possibility of making an antidote to avoid that from happening but would not think any less of him if he could not. He just hoped he could to avoid more of a confrontation.   
  
So he sat there. Starring at a contaminated blood sample. He knew she would want a yes or no answer on the antidote by the time the whole thing started and he was hoping it would be a 'yes'.   
  
**The Kotec Ship**  
  
"What are they doing?" Artex Grizmore complained. He walked across the space between him and his Commander on the command deck. "One of their ships just left Jupiter Station. It's heading for our position."  
  
"What, we told them not to dispatch any ships! Are they initiating any hostile actions?" Talic Mento asked.   
  
"Not yet. But I highly doubt their actions are peaceful."  
  
"Get Admiral Paris on the view screen, I must ask him to bring reinforcements on our position," Talic Mento hollered at him.   
  
"Yes, sir." He walked away and left Talic Mento to ponder their situation.   
  
"What are they doing? It can't possibly be the actions of their commanders. What's going on on that ship?" Talic Mento muttered to himself.   
  
**U.S.S. Voyager**  
  
With an ease and precision Tom hadn't felt or thought of in years, he carefully steered Voyager out of the cage of Dry Dock and into the vast void of space.   
  
"Set course for Earth, full impulse," Captain Janeway ordered.   
  
"Aye, Captain," Tom responded. None of the Maquis had adjusted their focus on calling her Captain; they figured that they weren't in Starfleet and there fore couldn't get in trouble for it. The Starfleet half constantly slipped but corrected themselves.   
  
"E.T.A?" Chakotay asked. He had changed into a Starfleet uniform after helping out. It made him feel more comfortable and he could blend easier if they were caught or detained.   
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"Tuvok, what is the status of the weapons and shields?" Janeway asked.   
  
"Phasers and shields can be put to full power. Hull plating is up and photon torpedoes are loaded," the Vulcan responded.   
  
"Good, keep shields down and phasers uncharged until they make the first hostile action. Harry, B'Elanna, what's your status?" Janeway asked as she tapped her comm. badge.   
  
"We're ready to transport as soon as possible. We've got anything that we should need," B'Elanna answered. Since she was the engineer and the most knowledgeable about the technology. Harry was also the only other one to board one of these ships before and the logical chose for her partner.   
  
"That's only half of what I meant," Janeway admitted.   
  
"I know. To be honest, I'm scarred to death. I was really hoping this would never happen," B'Elanna confessed.   
  
She walked stealthily down the corridor. Harry quickly and quietly followed her. Finally they found an empty console, hopefully, out of anyone's way. Harry pushed a few buttons and accidentally accessed something they didn't mean to.   
  
"What is it?" B'Elanna asked.   
  
"I don't know. It looks like orders. Um, it says...it says something like." Harry stopped and looked in horror at B'Elanna.   
  
"What?"  
  
"They're trying to take over the Milky Way Galaxy. That's why they did tests on us; they must be trying to find our weaknesses."   
  
Footsteps echoed in the hall and they ducked into the corner. A tall man walked in. He had tentacles where his chin should have been and his eyes were completely black. He looked around the room as if looking for something before he walked back out of the door.   
  
"Wow, that was close. I've found the blueprints of the ship...I think." Harry looked up at the now standing B'Elanna.   
  
She looked over the schematics and pointed to something on it. "Here's the best place to put them."  
  
B'Elanna shook off the memory. They were able to destroy that ship, but they had hoped that that was the only one. Obviously they were wrong. It had been three years, she should be over this. She could do this again. She had to.   
  
She felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder before, "B'Elanna? Are you all right?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yea," she answered looking at his welcomed hand on her shoulder. "I should be ok with this, but I'm not."  
  
"I'm not either, but we have to. We're the only ones that even have a clue as to how to get around in that ship," Harry retorted in a comforting way.   
  
B'Elanna nodded, "I know."  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Please R/R 


	8. Snags and Problems

Author's Note: Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Voyager was forced to 'wing it' at all times in the delta quadrant even though that's not usually Starfleet style. Is that still how they know to play it when they run into additional problems, or have they been back in the alpha quadrant too long?  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Snags and Problems  
  
**Bridge**  
  
"Slow to one quarter impulse," Admiral Janeway ordered.   
  
"Aye, Captain." Tom pressed a few buttons and Voyager's speed decreased.   
  
There in front of them hovered the same eerie, ghost like ship that Harry and Tuvok had seen before. They all froze and stood there, starring at the ship that none of them had forgot.   
  
Janeway hesitated before she said into her communicator, "Janeway to Torres. Prepare to beam out."  
  
"We're ready whenever, Captain." B'Elanna replied.   
  
"Energize." Janeway starred at the ship as she gave the order for them to beam aboard the mystery ship.   
  
**Kotec Ship**  
  
"What are they doing? They're just sitting there?" Tineach Kitmere said, out raged. "Sir, we can't detect any kind of action from them. What are your orders?"  
  
"Don't fire upon them, but bring the weapons systems online," Talic Mento ordered.  
  
"Aye, sir." Tineach Kitmere walked away and went about his duties.   
  
"Sir, there are two intruders aboard the ship. Level five, section three. They're heading for the reactor," a Glit (Ensign) said.   
  
"Head them off. We can't have them tampering with our ship," Talic Mento said. Then he smiled and murmured, "I know what you're doing, Captain. Very smart, but it wont work."  
  
**Kotec Ship, Level Five, Section Three**  
  
They walked along the halls being quiet and stealthy. It had been a while but the specs to the ship did not seem to have changed at all. Which made what they were doing much easier. Hopefully this would be in and out, but B'Elanna doubted it with her luck.   
  
They reached the reactor and B'Elanna and Harry immediately began to pull off the panel that blocked them from the wiring in they needed to work with. Slowly and carefully, B'Elanna let herself absorb the lock of it; deciding what everything did and where it went.   
  
A minute later she pulled out a small tool and started to reconfigure some of it. She and Harry carefully and precisely performed the same procedure they had three years ago. A satisfying clicking noise told them they were almost done with their work.   
  
B'Elanna took out a bomb. It was designed pacifically to absorb and amplify all the deferent energies the reactor on the Kotec's ship made. When it blew, it would use all the power it collects from the time it was activated until it then, to power itself.  
  
B'Elanna got the explosive set up and attacked to the reactor. Then she set it to go off in thirty minutes. She stood and put the panel back in place as Harry picked up their tools.   
  
That's when they heard, "Stop...there!"  
  
**Voyager**  
  
"Come on, B'Elanna," Janeway muttered to herself. She was getting nervous and afraid that this might not work or that they were caught.  
  
Suddenly, they saw three Starships approaching their positions. "Captain, three ships approaching our position. Two are galaxy-class, one's Intrepid-class. They're approaching our position with their shields up and weapons armed."  
  
"Captain, should we go to red alert?"  
  
Janeway quickly weighed her options. If they went to red alert they would be putting their shield up and then the away team could not get back. She wouldn't let that happen. So she was counting on the fact that she believed the ships wouldn't fire on them.  
  
They wouldn't in a normal situation. She had to remind herself that wasn't what they were in. If these captains and crews were under the affected of their mind control, then they just might if told to do so. But she had to protect the greater good, but she would just give up on the away team. "Go to red alert."  
  
"What about the away team?" Tom protested. Harry had always been his best friend, his only true friend he had ever had. And B'Elanna, well, she was his wife, mother of his daughter, and only true love. He didn't want to lose either of them.   
  
"I'm not abandoning them, Tom. I'm hoping to god that they wont actually fire on us."  
  
**Kotec Ship, Level Five, Section Three**  
  
Luckily, they could only see B'Elanna from their angle and Harry was able to hide from them.   
  
"What...are...you...doing...here?" The same guard asked. He and another had what looked like weapons pointed at her and she assumed they were the patrols sent to 'capture' them.   
  
"I...took a wrong turn. Do you think you could point me to the nearest...starship," she stalled horribly. She was trying to buy Harry a little time to scoot around the reactor so he could knock the guards out from behind.   
  
When he finally did, he got one knocked out and the other turned to him. B'Elanna tried to use his distraction to her advantage by attacking him then, but it backfired, literally. The guard had his weapon trained on Harry and when B'Elanna jumped him, he slipped and fired: hitting Harry in the arm.   
  
Harry screamed as he felt the shot hit his shoulder and he slid to the floor. B'Elanna managed to take out the guard and ran over to Harry.   
  
"Harry, oh god." She looked at the wound and it was bad. It was poring blood and he was in an awful lot of pain.   
  
She ripped some of his sleeve off in order to get a better look at the wound. Then, she ripped her own sleeve off the use as a makeshift band-aid. She tied it tightly around the wound, blocking the bleeding and hoping to stop it.   
  
"Transporter Room Two, we need emergency transport to Sickbay."  
  
"I'm sorry, B'Elanna. Our shields are up; there's been a crisis. We can't beam you out."  
  
"What!?" B'Elanna ran over to the reactor and said, "We only have twenty-six minutes to get out of here. Can you find a way to get the shields down?"  
  
"We're trying to, B'Elanna."  
  
B'Elanna looked at Harry and winced as she saw the pain over his face. She thought back to the schematics of the last ship they had been on of Kotec origin. She visualized it and remembered that there was a shuttle bay only two decks down.   
  
She smiled and asked, "Can you walk?"  
  
"I think so." She helped him to his feet. Harry groaned in pain as started to walk and almost fell. "Just go without me. I'll just slow you down."  
  
B'Elanna grabbed him again and supported him more as she began to walk. "You wish, Starfleet. I'm not leaving you behind." Then, together, they walked down the hall.  
  
**Voyager, Bridge**  
  
"Admiral Janeway, by order of Starfleet, I order you to power down your weapons and surrender your ship and its crew to us." The image of Captain Porter was many times its real size on the view screen. The Philadelphia was unfortunately one of the three ships with their weapons locked on Voyager.   
  
Janeway swore to herself that she would not harm any of the other ship and avoid a firefight at all costs. But, if necessary to save her crew, she would disable them.   
  
"I will not do that, Captain. You are under a type of mind control, you can't see the threat."  
  
"I can see the threat just fine. It's sitting right in front of me, saying nonsense. I will give you one last chance to surrender your vessel or we will be forced to open fire," Captain Porter warned.   
  
Janeway glared back at him, he would not intimidate her. She looked around and the people looking at her. They would do anything for her, for their crewmates, for their family. That included dying for them. In this instance, they would gladly give their lives to stop this madness.   
  
"I'm afraid I can not do that, Captain."  
  
"Then you leave us with no choice." The screen went black and all three ships targeted Voyager. The entire ship rocked as the phasers impacted the shields.   
  
"Tuvok, target their weapons. Knock them out," Janeway gave the order reluctantly.   
  
"Aye, sir." Red beams of light shot from Voyager and hit their shields. "Their shields are holding."   
  
**Kotec Ship, Reactor Room**  
  
They traveled slowly down the halls but it was the only pace Harry could maintain in his predicament. Unfortunately, they had to use the ladders to get down the two decks for they didn't want to be discovered using the turbolift, even if they could figure out how to use them.   
  
Harry suffered through forcing himself down the ladders. He tried to use only his one arm, but he constantly hit his shoulder or arm against the wall.   
  
"We're almost there," B'Elanna assured Harry. She felt his pain. In a way, it was her fault, but she couldn't dwell on that. She needed to get them out of there before the place blew, which would be in about twelve more minutes.  
  
They got out of the catwalks and carefully walked down the hall to get to the Shuttle Bay. Luckily, they hadn't seen anyone so they had not been in a firefight. Which was a good thing because that would take up valuable time. Which they now had only eight minutes of.   
  
When the doors opened, they saw that there was only one person who was watching the Shuttles. B'Elanna snuck up behind him and hit him hard in the back of the neck. It worked on every other species, so she figured it might work on them.   
  
And she was right. He collapsed on the ground and B'Elanna walked over him. She pressed a few buttons as Harry walked up to her. She could kind of read the writing, but it was a little complex.   
  
She thought that she had programmed it to decompress the Bay and open the door in a minute. They ran to the first Shuttle they came to and got in. The door closed and the Bay started to decompresurize.   
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Please, please, please R/R. I really, really want to know what you think about the story and how it's going. The next chapter will be the last. 


	9. Dumb Luck

Author's Note: Ok, this is the last chapter of 'When Things Go From Bad to Worse'. I hope you've enjoyed the story and that it was any good. Enjoy the last chapter!  
  
Summary: B'Elanna and Harry have been through hundreds of close death scenarios, will this one be for real? And when everything is all over and Janeway, along with her crew, must face court-martial, what will happen?  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Dumb Luck  
  
**Voyager, Bridge**  
  
Weapons fire continued to rock the ship as Voyager continued to fire their own weapons at them. "The Kindingburg's shields are buckling. I have their weapons targeted."  
  
"Fire." The red beams hit the Kindingburg.   
  
"The Kindingburg is disabled. The Stemtum's shields are now at twenty-five percent. Targeting their forward phasers."  
  
Voyager suddenly took a sharp turn, as Tom had to initiate a maneuver to avoid a photon torpedo. Tuvok disabled the Stemtum's weapons as well.   
  
"Captain, the Stemtum and the Kindingburg are retreating at full impulse," Tom announced.  
  
"Good, let them go," Janeway replied. Then she looked at the only other ship out there. One third of the people aboard this ship, including the tactical officer, serve aboard her. They all know people on there, and could be endangering them at that very moment.   
  
"The Philadelphia's shields are down to forty percent."  
  
"And ours, Tuvok?"  
  
"Shields are at ten percent, hull plating is holding."  
  
"Target the Philadelphia's shielding emitters. Then take out their weapons," Chakotay ordered.   
  
"Aye, sir." Tuvok did as he was told, but when he went to fire, he hesitated. A second's decision reminded him that it was logical to fired upon them and that he had to no matter how much he didn't want to. So he did.   
  
After two torpedoes and three phasers hitting the phaser emitters, Tuvok announced, "The Philadelphia is disabled.   
  
"Good, now let's get the away-" But she was knocked out of her seat before she could finish. The Kotec ship exploded in a brilliant ball of fire. The wave hit Voyager and rocked her hard to starboard.   
  
Everyone starred at the debris of the ghost ship. Their friends were on board. Now they were dead because they could act swift enough. Because they were too slow. Because-  
  
"Captain, someone's hailing us," the Ensign at Ops said.   
  
"On screen," Janeway said in a muffled voice.   
  
The screen turned from the destroyed ship to Harry and B'Elanna in a ship. "God that was close. We barely got off of that alive. What was the hold up?" Harry stated, the way he said made him sound like he didn't care about the fact he almost died.  
  
"Harry, B'Elanna, never scare me like that again!" Janeway threatened. "But I'm glad to see you, alive."  
  
They smiled. "Uh, Captain, I think we might need a tow."  
  
"No problem. Tuvok, grab hold of them and bring them to the Shuttle Bay."   
  
"Aye, Captain." The shuttle slugged its way into the Shuttle Bay, allowing the Bridge crew to let out their held breathes.  
  
"What now, Captain?" Tom asked from helm after a moment of silence.   
  
"There are too many charges against us to just run. I wont make everyone aboard this ship a fugitive. Doctor, release the antidote into the population," Janeway said the lat part into her communicator.   
  
"Aye, Captain."   
  
"Chakotay, Tom, Tuvok, come with me. Tom, see that B'Elanna and Harry are attended to and join us. Doc, meet us at Transporter Room Two, we're heading down to Earth," Janeway ordered.   
  
**Earth, Starfleet Headquarters**  
  
"You'll have to face a court martial, all of you, you know?" Admiral Paris asked all of them. They had beamed down, the Doctor too with hyposprays of the antidote in case someone hadn't been exposed to it. They were discussing what was going to happen to the after they had done all that they did.   
  
"We understand that, sir. All I ask is leniency for my crew. It was my idea and my orders," Janeway replied.   
  
Paris nodded and said, "I'll try." Then he turned his attention toward the Doctor, "I thought your Mobile Emitter was destroyed."  
  
B'Elanna shied away and Admiral Paris looked at her. "Ok, so I lied. Wouldn't be the first time." She smiled sweetly at him. It had been a year since she had seen him; only family and Janeway had the ability to go and see the Maquis at the colony.   
  
"You just didn't want Starfleet to tamper with it, I understand."  
  
"It's twenty-eighth century technology, of course we didn't want you to get a hold of it," Harry added.   
  
Admiral Paris sat down and got back to the matter at hand. "You four realize that if you're found guilty, which you are, they will probably strip you down to Ensigns?"  
  
"Yes, we knew that before hand. Admiral, don't think this wasn't thought through. We all knew the risks both way, we just didn't like them the other way," Janeway retorted.   
  
"And for that, we're all grateful. You're dismissed for now. But, Kathryn, wait! I want to apologize for my behavior and some of the things I said about you."  
  
"You weren't yourself, Owen. I understand." Janeway flashed a smile and walked out.   
  
**Federation Court**  
  
"You are faced with the charges of disobeying direct orders, repeatedly, breaking out a Federation prisoner, the theft of Doctor Robert Picardo, assault on three Starfleet officers, resisting arrest, the theft of the Voyager, the destruction of a potential ally ship with all hands lost, the damage to three ship; the Philadelphia, the Kindingburg, and the Stemtum. How do you plead?"   
  
The courtroom was silent as everyone listened to the charges. The entire Voyager crew was there even though the lower ranking officers were given the opportunity to stay in the cells. But they chose to support Janeway and Chakotay. Even Lieutenant Huss, Lieutenant Jecok, and Ensign Tyrell had joined them. Those three were put up on charges of aiding and abetting criminals.   
  
So now they were all in the large, white courtroom that probably hadn't been changed at all since Captain Kirk stood in the same spot. Only there were a lot more people there now then then.   
  
"Guilty," Janeway said flatly. "But may I say something about the charges?" The judge nodded and she continued, "We did not steal the Doctor, he came with us willingly and the Philadelphia, the Kindingburg, and the Stemtum attacked first, we were just defending ourselves."  
  
The judge nodded and said, "That may be true but the jury has found you guilty of those charges...along with additional ones. You saved the planet from an unknown enemy, you acted in a way no one would dare do, and you stood up for what you believed in. All that demonstrates great courage and loyalty. "  
  
Everyone in the room was shocked to hear all of what he just said. But the judge still looked like he knew something they didn't. "And for that, I am giving leniency. Your 'crew' will have the charges dropped. For Chakotay's deeds, he will have all charges, including those he sustained as a Maquis, dropped and he will be freed. And for all the former Maquis have done, they will no longer be forced to live on their colony; it is open for you to come and go as you wish."  
  
Then he looked straight at Janeway. "You must understand, that as the Captain or mere commander of those on board a ship, you take full responsibility for their actions. Which means, you take into your hands all of what they have done. I cannot drop the charges from you so easily."  
  
Janeway nodded; that was the main thing you learned about being a Captain. "Yes well, you are a being reduced to the rank of Captain and given full command of the U.S.S. Voyager. Court dismissed."  
  
Everyone rose as the judge left the room. They were all shocked. That was it. For everything they had done, all the criminal charges, Chakotay was out of prison, the Maquis were not bond to stay on their colony, all charges dropped from the crew, and Janeway was made Captain of Voyager?  
  
**Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Paris's Office**  
  
"You can have anyone in the fleet to serve as your crew. Name them and they're yours," Admiral Paris purposed to Janeway. They were discussing the details of her command of Voyager.   
  
"I want my old crew."  
  
"Alright, we'll have them transferred from their ships," Admiral Paris said, hesitantly.   
  
"No, I want all of them. The Starfleet crew, the Maquis, Chakotay, and Doc," Janeway demanded.   
  
"But Chakotay and the Maquis are not Starfleet they don't know Starfleet-"  
  
"They do to. At least good enough to keep a ship running for seven years without a space dock," Janeway interrupted.   
  
"Alright, you can have them all back. But make sure they know how a Starfleet ship in the alpha quadrant runs."  
  
"Deal."   
  
**Voyager**  
  
The turbolift doors opened and Captain Janeway walked through. She smiled and looked around. Again, she was not sparred the, "Captain on the Bridge," call and everyone stood.   
  
She had asked the Maquis before hand, how many wanted to leave their colony and serve a board Voyager. Many had said yes to coming but a few remained behind. Mostly it was the ones who weren't real interested in being on a Starfleet ship in the first place.   
  
She had become so accustom to the faces she saw on Voyager in the deltas quadrant that she almost forgot some were Maquis and others were Starfleet. This was another one of those times. She just forgot who was who and walked to her seat.   
  
"At ease, it's not crunch time yet," she said jokingly to the Bridge.   
  
Then she looked to the person sitting next to her, Chakotay smiled back at her joke and said, "Just like the old times, ah, Kathryn?"  
  
"I hope not. There were too many giant bugs and aliens that tried to kill us. No, I'm looking forward to spending ten minutes aboard Voyager with you guys without the need to fret about such things."  
  
Janeway smiled and looked away. She had meat all that; who would want to do some of the things they had in the delta quadrant? But when she said that she hoped things would be different, she wasn't talking about the adventures and missions they were sent on. No, she was talking about something else.   
  
But that was for another time. For now, they were heading to get replacements for the people they couldn't replace; a.k.a. the ones who chose not to come and the ones who died.   
  
"Course, Captain?" Tom inquired.   
  
Janeway smiled and said, "Three stars to the right and straight on till morning."  
  
"Aye, Captain," Tom replied with a smile and off they went.   
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Thank-you for all those who've read my story and reviewed. Please review one last time to tell me if you like the story. 


End file.
